


An Unusual Lesson

by Tracinyad



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracinyad/pseuds/Tracinyad
Summary: 13. Kiss on the ear





	An Unusual Lesson

Nino slowly regained consciousness as she stirred under something warm and solid, covering her torso like a heavy blanket. A part of her mind only half-awake couldn’t differ the reality from the rather delightful dreams she had been having just a moment ago, no memories of it whatsoever except that it left her smiling into nothingness. With no thoughts but just senses, pleasant and cosy feelings spreading over her chest she found this almost primal way of thinking soothing like nothing - just when was the last time she had woken up feeling well - and tried to resist consciousness, burrowing deeper into the mattress and enveloping the warm secure weight on top of her in her arms instinctively, feeling a fierce embrace in return, and a hot breath on her cheek.

Just what a bliss it’d be to exist like that, without a thought and responsibility, she thought blearily.

But just as she started thinking Nino also became aware, snapping back to the present thanks to a pair of large, scarred hands eagerly brushing over her shoulders and waist, hips and arms as if to memorize it to the tiniest detail. The feeling of it so intense and distinct, she didn’t have to think even for a second about it. Torian, she thought suddenly and acutely, this is Torian. On top of me.

Suddenly waking up didn’t seem like such a chore as she stretched as much as she can - given the limited space, momentarily stopping the movement of his hands and laugh softly, making a shiver run down her skin. Then she opened her eyes, just in time to see him smile down at her, now mostly laying alongside with one of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other supported his head. She found herself at a loss of words, as she stared intently at his tenderly smiling face, hair at ridiculous disarray, blond strands sticking in every direction and felt her face grew warmer when she remembered she had been the reason for it. Not that her hair was in any better state - if anything it had to resemble a bird’s nests after he had insisted she undo her ever-present braid for the night. He looked happier than she had ever seen him or perhaps it was their relaxed cosy state that gave such an impression. Nakedness brought a rather charming vulnerability after all. She felt as if shedding armour and clothes had made him shed some invisible barriers as well. Something small but there…always. 

Until now that is.

‘Good morning.’ he said a little awkwardly and Nino realized she was staring when his cheeks became pinker.

‘Good morning, indeed.’

He laughed again and laid his head beside hers, sighing contentedly, ‘It is.’ and looked at her, a humorous glint in his eyes, ‘About time you woke up.’

‘Sorry for sleeping.’ she chuckled, her voice scratchy with sleep.

'Should be. We should start the lesson.’

Lesson? Are we really…-

'We didn’t exactly do much talking. Remember? ’

'I don’t think I’ll ever forget.’

She felt rather than saw his smile as he nuzzled down against her shoulder almost as if he’s flustered, brushing a kiss against the freckled skin there,

‘Nothing like the present.’ then he got up at once, pulling her up at the same time, so instantly she felt her breath caught in her throat before she was pulled into his arms, a warm intimate embrace almost a perfect mirror of the night. She pressed her face against his skin, inhaling eagerly and finding a small possessive satisfaction at smelling her own body lotion. Well…with all that rubbing around.

‘Wouldn’t you rather have breakfast first?’ she asked, ‘I can..make something. To be honest, I had planned to wake up earlier and make something but,’ she shrugged and blushed, ‘Tomorrow maybe.’

He smiled widely, ‘Cant wait. And. No. I don’t want breakfast. Not now.’ He leaned in just as abruptly, kissing her mouth fiercely and lovingly, nipping at her lips as he pulled back, reluctant, and mumbling out a word between the laboured breaths. She didn’t pay too much mind to it before he said the word again and kissed her again too as if to make a point, biting her lower lip,

‘Uram.’

‘Huh?’

He touched her lips this time and swallowed fiercely, looking at her expectantly but patient,

Oooooohhhh…..’Lips?’

He shook his head,

‘Mouth?’

He nodded, smiling brightly and leaning down to press a small kiss to where he had bitten, ‘Vocabulary needs some work. Pretty sure you’ll remember this.’

‘Mir'sheb!’

With that, he took a firm hold of her shoulders, smiling even wider ‘Very good, Cyar’ika! Now. Repeat.’

‘Okay..Uh…Oo-ram. Uram.’ the pronunciation strange in her mouth but as he has guessed now recorded firmly in her mind.

Torian nodded, satisfied. If he was going to have that look in his face, Nino thought she’d memorize every word in Mando’a. He smiled as if he heard her thoughts before taking her hand and pressing it firmly against his bare chest. She tried to control herself, her breathing and focus but just as she felt her heartbeat, hard under her palm her thoughts wandered everywhere but the vocabulary work, at least she was glad he was just as distracted under his supposedly calm facade, his heart felt as though it’d jump out of his ribcage.

‘Kar’ta.’ he said firmly, looking intensely at her eyes, ‘Kar’ta.’

‘Chest?’ she responded and continued when she saw his expression, ‘No. Skin? Warmth?’ He shook his head this time and reached out to press his hand against her breast, firm, a burning touch against her cool skin,

‘Oh! Heart!’

‘Heart.’ he nodded, smiled again and stroked her chest, Nino leaned in to kiss his face sweetly, all self-control lost at the soft, intimate look of his eyes,

‘Kar’ta.’ she repeated and brushed her hand against him, muscles twitching subtly against her touch, ‘Ner Kar’ta.’

My heart. Just what could be a better description. He removed his hand only to brush it against her mess of curls and leaned in to kiss her face, nose and then neck, lifting his head and looking at her with such affection and love in his eyes she couldn’t quite know what to say. For someone claiming to be inadequate with words, Nino thought Torian knew quite well to express himself without them. He continued pressing kisses to her skin softly, rather distractingly before she realised he had been trying to say another word.

Well, if anything he’s determined.

He leaned in, firmly held her between his arms - as if she would go anywhere else - and brushed his mouth against her jaw, ear and neck before firmly pressing a kiss against the hollow between collarbones, making her sigh heavily feeling dizzy with his attentions, her heart in her mouth. What were we doing… - Oh.

‘Mureyca.’ he whispered right against her mouth, out of breath himself, and kissed her again, hard. 

‘Ah..- Love? No. I. I don’t..-’

He cut his words with another kiss, his tongue in her mouth, teeth clashing harshly before leaving her mouth only to pepper her face with kisses as if trying to touch every freckle separately, nuzzling against her skin, her feverish reactions getting to him, his ever resolute patience wearing thin as she leaned in herself and pressed a kiss against his ear, firmly and suddenly realized,

‘Kiss!’

‘Kiss.’ he breathed out, triumphant, and Nino swallowed, remembering the word,

‘Moor-eyca. Mureyca.’ 

He pressed her urgently against the bed, ‘Okay.’

‘Okay?’

‘Okay.’ he smiled innocently, a stark contrast to the lustful look in his eyes, and leaned in to press a particularly distracting kiss to her chest, right where her heart beat uncontrollably, ‘Always. Darasuum.’


End file.
